The present invention relates to data systems and, in particular, to a slave computer which can be remotely controlled by a master computer.
It is known to employ a computer to control various equipment such as test instruments for monitoring a test unit. Such systems have included peripherals for programming and changing the programming of the computer. For example, a computing system could include a group of parallel bit switches for manually sending single word instructions. These manual switches can cooperate with other control switches for interrupting the computer. Such systems have included teletypewriters having tape readers for originally programming the computer.
A disadvantage with systems of the foregoing type is that reprogramming and debugging can be extremely time consuming because of the tape reader and manual switches employed. Accordingly, there is a need for equipment and methods for operating a testing computer so that its manner of operation can be established simply and changed quickly. Also efficient equipment and methods for interrogating and debugging this testing computer are desired.